Ivy
by Raisin Bread
Summary: Ivy was a regular girl when she drank from the waters of Moonpool and Starclan turned her into a cat now a Windclan apprentice she and her friend Flashpaw must discover the meaning behind the prophency that Starclan bestowed on her when she became a cat
1. Fate, Destiny and Fur

_Chapter 1_

Brilliant sunlight from the setting sun glittered off the lake as its waters reflected hues of red and orange and violet. The yelling and screaming echoed off into the forest as two young boys splashed in the wake of the water, sending ripples through the reflection and making the world around the lake seem blurry.

A young girl leaned against a large spruce tree watching her family from afar unwilling to demote herself to the nonsense her parents tried to push onto her. She was a little way off from the family, at the edge of the clearing where the picnic spot had been picked out by her parents.

She could hear her brothers laughing and enjoying what little time they had left at the lake. Not so long ago she would have joined them in their fun but she had been banned from it, by no others but her own parents. Her parents were a bit too strict believers that girls should all be lady like and proper, spending more time on looking pretty than "horse play" as they had called it.

Her parents sat along the lush grass that was sprouting up from the ground a picnic blanket lay perfectly wrinkle-free as her parents unloaded the food onto it, and in between each time checking to make sure it was in the right place. She cringed away from the sight, everyone was enjoying themselves, except her. There was something strange about this place something that was calling her deeper into it and if she closed her eyes it would call her name beckoning for her to come.

"Irina, aren't you bored up there?" Her mother's voice rang through her thoughts.

She wrinkled her nose in annoyance at her name and a growl rose in her throat. She wished her mother would stop calling her that, they had been over this a thousand, no, a _million_ times, her name was Ivy not Irina. The prissiness of the name disgusted her, it was too girly for her, she preferred a name closer to nature so she had adopted Ivy.

She went on glaring into space and not answering her mother's question. She heard her mother sigh all the way from where she sat on the blanket. "Fine, I refuse to let you dampen my good mood." Her mother said calmly and much to her annoyance, "So _Ivy?"_

Ivy stared off into space the other direction from her mother. "No, I'm perfectly happy up here." Ivy spat back bitterly and trying to make this seem what was rightfully her mother's fault. The even clouds were turning darker giving way to dusk as Ivy watched the sky. She loved the sky especially while it was setting. The dusk sky had always seemed so mysterious to her but, never like this before, the water made it seem as if the water along the dusk sky were hiding a great secret from the rest of the world a secret she wanted to know. She felt as if the water and lake and her were alike, linked in some way, for she thought she held a grand secret too, one even she didn't know. She sighed shaking the crazy thought what secret could she hide from herself, you couldn't have secrets from yourself how silly!

Ivy did little with anyone outside her family, she needed a friend, mainly because anyone she wanted to hang out with her parents hated and refused to allow in the house calling them misfits and shooing them off their property. So she would often pull into the corners of her mind searching for something. She didn't know what she was searching for she just knew there was something more to her. This life of picnics and the attempt her parents made at perfection didn't appeal to her and didn't seem like it was meant for her.

She looked up towards the top of the large tree that seemed to stretch up to the sky forever she wanted to climb it, she would've given anything to all the way to the top of it but, her parents didn't approve of her adventurous spirit. They wanted her to become a proper young woman as they believed was right. The problem was Ivy didn't agree with that and this was the root of many fights she and her parents had had. Her adventurous and troublesome ways were just too much fun to give up in order, to learn the manners her parents wanted her to or how to walk in high heels, which she hated more than anything else. She always tripped and fell when she tried to walk in them and you couldn't run in them.

She closed her eyes and thought about amazing adventures and distant lands that she longed to go to in real life. The breeze whipped her around her face sending her hair flying in odd ways as she turned her face in the direction of the wind eyes still closed. She thought about her parent's silly obsession with perfection, dreams were perfect, life was not. That's how it always is dreams seem so perfect that reality never really can be. Ivy's dreams and her reality were so different that they had come to be two different realities to her, not a false hope and a truth. "Dear, why don't you come down and help us set the blanket, you look like you need something to do, you seem so depressed lately." Her mother's cheerful voice called out to her.

She growled under her breath and grouchily opened her eyes from her dream world. _Not depressed just thinking and that's thanks to you, Mom! _Hesitantly she stood up from leaning against the tree trunk she didn't want to go help out her mother like a well manner "young lady" as her mother wanted her to be. It disgusted her that her mother would even ask her to do the chores, like that would cheer her up setting out dishes and food! Taking a deep breath she pulled out her happy "well mannered young lady" face and waived her arm cheerfully towards her parents. "Actually Mom I was just getting ready to leave," she called while waving her hand feeling like an idiot "I saw a beautiful field of wildflowers a little way off and I want to go and pick some!"

From where she stood she could see her mother's face beam and lighten up with happiness her daughter was acting like she hoped. Ivy just smiled, she had no intent on picking flowers and she had seen no field of them. She had made it up as an excuse to go exploring around the lake and thought about how easily it was to trick her mother if she said the right words and acting "perfectly". The thought almost made her burst out laughing so stifling a giggle she put her hand over her mouth as though she was yawning. "Okay dear, have fun. Do you want someone to go with you?" Her mom asked.

She jumped back caught off guard at the question, and slipped on a rock crashing to ground making her mother even more worried about her daughter going alone. "Um no" She called out hoping her mother wouldn't catch the guilt in her voice and send one of her brothers with her, that would put a damper on her plans.

Her brothers were such tattles; if one of them went with her they would tell their parents and she would never be allowed by herself again. Besides she hated people like that, people who didn't mind their own business, almost as bad as high heeled shoes, almost.

Her mother didn't like sending her only daughter out alone into the woods; who knows what creatures were out there. Besides she should have one of her brothers with her, to protect her from harm. However, her mother was happy that her daughter was doing something lady-like and she didn't want to ruin it so she abided by her daughter's wishes it was the right thing to do as she believed. "Oh, well, ok dear but, please do be careful!" Her mother called.

"I will Mom, don't worry!" Ivy yelled back idly.

She didn't understand her mom's stupidity did her mother really believe she wouldn't do something crazy and adventurous? Did her mother really not know her that well or was she a better actress than she thought? Ivy turned around towards the woods and started walking into the woods at a leisurely pace to keep her mother believing in her ruse. As soon as her family was out of sight and she was sure they could see her she pulled her hair into a ponytail and tied it securely behind her head to keep her hair from getting caught or tangled in the brush. How glad she was that she had refused to wear the blue sundress her mother had wanted her to wear. She refused to wear a dress and had made that quite clear to her mother who had almost cried when she had thrown the dress on the floor, she hadn't felt bad afterwards, she wasn't going to wear a dress, period!

After a few minutes of jogging she saw the marshy woods beginning to thin down and become open moorland. She spotted a small island by the lake and a tree connecting it to the main land like a bridge. She wondered what was on the island and couldn't resist the urge to find out. As she walked out of the cover of the woods she caught sight of her family on the lake shore she jumped back into the cover of the trees. If she was seen her parents would come to see what she was doing and she didn't have a clue where a field of wildflowers was so she couldn't be seen. She watched from her cover and suddenly burst out of the cover and sprinted to the log-bridge. She hid on the other side of log-bridge unseen by her parents. Her heart was beating uncontrollably from the excitement of hiding from her parents had caused, not that it was rare she went behind her parents back regularly and hadn't gotten caught yet!

When her heartbeat returned to normal she hopped up onto the log-bridge and spreading her arms wide slowly made her way across the log keeping her head up so as not to confuse herself. About halfway across the bridge she overstepped the log that she hadn't noticed getting smaller and smaller so she ended up calf-deep in the water. Worried about her parents hearing the splash she dashed through the water sending water flying up behind her. Once on the dry land of the island she emptied the water out of her tennis shoes and walked around the muddy island.

In the center of the island was a great trees with branches low enough for her to see over. The branches were full of scratch marks of some kind of animals. She traced the marks with her fingers wishing she was one of them to be free in her own domain but, that was impossible she was human. Along the ground there were numerous prints of the same animal of different sizes it was funny the prints looked so much like the prints of the neighbor's cat but, they couldn't be there couldn't be that many cats in one place or maybe they were there at different times. She didn't know but, she loved mysteries and this was just another. After a few minutes of tracing the prints which brought her walking around in circles when she got confused between tracks and feeling dizzy she left the track-filled island. She turned to leave she had a deep feeling that somehow those animal tracks were connected with her. _How crazy I am to believe that I'm linked to cat tracks! _She was annoyed with herself.

Being wiser this time she set her foot out each time to test the log before firmly stepping on it and this time managed not to fall into the water, she still was wet from last time and didn't want to get any wetter.

When she was on the main land she continued walking through the thinning forest until there was nothing left but open moor and there was no place that would provide cover to hide her from her family's view. She wanted to cross the moor though, the strange feeling of destiny she had felt when she saw the queer cat-like tracks was pulling across the moorland as if rope was tied to her very soul forcing her to continue on and she did. Slowly at first and scared out of her mind as the feeling grew stronger and stronger with every step she took onward. She was taking deepening breaths as the feeling mixed with fear grew. _My destiny this is it I know it! Where am I going though? _The answer was clear in her mind she didn't know the exact location but she knew where. _Onward! _

The feeling had covered up her wits but, they returned to her with a sharp pang in her stomach. _My parents will see me there is no cover here! _She franticly looked around for something to hide herself. There was nothing anywhere no bush, no tree, no long not even a rock that would hide her. Panic was taking over as she flung her head quickly left and right to find something, still finding nothing she made a mad dash to the forest she could see a little way off. She ran until she was confronted by a creek which she easily hopped over and then ran again until she was deep into the woods only then did she slow down.

When she finally slowed down she had lost all sense of direction. The pulling feeling was subdued and spinning around and around in her head making her dizzy even more so than following the tracks around in circles at the strange island. She was lost. She couldn't think and she could barely breathe. She was afraid more than she had ever been before and tears were streaming down her cheeks as panic took hold of her and she shook as though she was cold.

Eventually she was able to gain control over her emotions again and the panic let go of its terrible hold over her and her breathing was returned to normal again and her mind cleared up. She didn't know where she was or where the pull was or where she was supposed to go but, at least now she could think. Clearing her mind of all thoughts she closed her bright green eyes and focused only on the pull, the pull of destiny.

It returned like a gentle breeze that could barely be felt unless it is concentrated on completely and even then it only tickles the skin. With her whole being Ivy concentrated on the tiny feeling that tickled her inner mind with eyes still closed she walked toward the pull. Slowly she took small steps to assure herself this was the correct direction the pull was bringing her.

With each step the feeling sparked up inside her just a little but enough for her to know that this was indeed the right direction. She continued on with her eyes closed and as the feeling sparked once more she stubbed her toe on a small rock. Cursing under her breath she hopped up on one foot and grabbed her hurt one with her hand still cursing. She squeezed her toe through her shoe putting pressure on the throbbing toe to stop the pain. After what seem like an agonizing long time the pain stopped and this time she knew walking with her eyes closed with no clue where she was going was stupid idea.

The pull was dazed and subdued again so she closed her eyes and focused on the feeling this time it took a much smaller amount time as she was more familiar with the feeling bringer her to realize the feeling as soon as she felt its pull. When the pull was taking its hold she gently stepped forward and opened her eyes into small slits to see out of and continued on in a half dream like state towards the destiny she knew was coming.

The pulling feeling brought her out of the woods and into a clear area, there were tall enough hills to hide her so her parents couldn't see her but, even if they could she would have been unaware the only thing her outside mind was aware of was watching the ground so she didn't notice any of her surrounds but the ground and only in a unconscious way. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the pull, the pulling feeling that compelled her to move on towards where it wanted her to go.

She was taken up on a rocky outcrop path that at times grew steep and at times was flat. The loose stones made her slip continually as she walked past. At the top of the path the pull suddenly let go and her thoughts spun in her head at the sudden emptiness the feeling had left. _What happened? Where am I?_ She looked around panic stricken but the place was too peaceful to be crazed for long and eventually she settled for looking around. The top of the path was in a small valley where silvery stones surrounded a small pool. _Crystal Pool isn't that what this is called? _All around her where the cat-like prints imprinted all around, on the rocks on the ground, everywhere.

She couldn't the feeling of disappointment that her seemingly magical feeling had led her to a little pool instead of the adventure she had hoped for.

She licked her lips they were chapped and cracking and her mouth wasn't much better off it was dry and sticking together. She sighed, she was here at the sparkling pool and it was much clearer than the mucky lake. She knew her parents would frown on her drinking from the "dirty" pool even if it was sparkling clear. She was too thirsty to wait until she got back to the family's picnic site and the chance to do something adventurous like drinking out of a pond was too much for her. So she kneeled down by the beautiful pool and cupped her hands. She dipped them into the pool and brought out a handful of water she lifted it up to her lips and drank deeply. She had expected to drink two or three times before quenching her thirst but, the cool water was so refreshing she felt as though she had drunk too much.

Her head was spinning and she was getting dizzy. Ivy slumped down onto the rocky path and put her hand to her head as it spun round and round until finally she fell hitting her head against the ground and unconscious. There the girl lay unconscious from the effect the water had on her.

She awoke next to the dazzling pool surrounded by lightened figures of cats. The cats shone with the stars that were overhead. She looked at them they seemed the same size as her. One of the cats flicked its tail towards the pool, motioning for Ivy to come over to the pool. She stalked over silently the rocks didn't even rustle. She peered into the water and beautiful calico colored cat with thrilling green eyes looked up at her. _How can I see my reflection as though I'm a cat? I must have hit my head pretty hard. _

Ivy was mystified by the strange cat and reached her paw out to touch the water. _Wait, paw! _She spun around and a tail spun around with her. She stopped and sat down, she looked down and instead of hands and feet there were white paws. Ivy dashed over to the pool and looked into it again fully understanding now that the cat in the water was her own reflection.

One of the star cats walked toward her. "Greetings young one, and welcome to the life of a warrior cat. I am Tallstar, former leader of Windclan." The cat spoke out to her kindly.

"You-you're a cat. And you're talking! Now I know I'm dreaming." Ivy whispered shaking her head as if it all made sense now.

"You are only half dreaming, Ivy." Said Tallstar, "This is what you are now, one of us. You have the soul of a cat and so a cat you are and we are not talking the same language you are used to you can understand us because you are one of us."

She shook her head unbelieving yet, she hoped with all her heart that it was true, for what better adventure than being a warrior cat as Tallstar had so aptly put it. "Do not give me false hopes," she whispered "when I awake I will be human again and forced to return to my bland life of it."

"I know this is odd but, you must understand that this is your destiny! And I am from Starclan, clan of the living's ancestors and we do not spread false hopes!" Boomed Tallstar.

Ivy bristled at the word destiny. _Could it be?_ Then she sighed, _of course not._ If it wasn't enough to be talking with cats she was talking to dead cats, she was completely crazy.

Tallstar's eyes went white and unseeing and he spoke out in an icy voice that made Ivy tremble. "Sometimes a true cat's heartbeat beats in something other than a cat, we have given you your right." He said and then continued "The clans will fight, allies will change by the sun and moon and you clan will be threatened to be pushed out and the lake will belong to only three. Only you can save them." After the message a breeze whipped up and Tallstar's form disintegrated.

Ivy woke with a jolt. _It was just a dream. _She thought sadly she had so hoped it was real yet how could it be! She couldn't be turned into a cat that would be impossible. She sighed and paced over to the pool. She was afraid to look at her reflection scared of what she'd see even though she already knew. She would see a girl, herself not the beautiful calico. Yet, something compelled her to do so. She peered into the water and the sight shocked her. Instead of the girl she saw the calico, she was really a cat! She didn't know how this could happen and didn't care she was too happy to be a part of something big and amazing! She had always known she was meant for greater things but, this was past her wildest dreams.

_Where will I go? _The question hit her as if rain had suddenly poured down on the perfect day. She would know, wouldn't she? If she just concentrated maybe the feeling would return. So she sat down and closed her eyes.


	2. New Eyes

**Chapter 2**

Barkface, Windclan's medicine cat woke slowly from his deep sleep. Kestrelpaw, his apprentice was asleep a few tail-lengths away nose twitching as though he was tracking something in his dream. Like the whole Clan he and his apprentice slept out in the open next their warrior ancestors.

Still curled up in a ball Barkface lifted his head up to the sky. The sliver of moon was high up in the sky and the stars twinkled brilliantly in Silverpelt. He blinked sleepily; he never woke so late at night. He stood up and stretched giving out tremendous yawn. He sat down and pulled his tail around his paws. He looked around at his sleeping Clanmates. A sneeze tickled his nose and he sputtered trying to stifle it so as not to wake any of the sleeping cats. Kestrelpaw did wake; he lifted up his head nose poking up first still half dreaming.

Kestrelpaw blinked dazedly from just being woken from his dream. As soon as Kestrelpaw's saw his mentor sitting up he quickly blinked the sleep from eyes and tilted his head confused that his mentor would be up so late at night. "Is everything alright Barkface?" He asked his mentor sleepily.

Barkface smiled at his young apprentice. "Yes, Kestrelpaw I just can't sleep, that's all, just go back to sleep." Barkface said gently.

Worry blew into Kestrelpaw's mind rarely did Barkface wake in the middle of the night. Whenever a member of the clan woke up late at night the next morning they would go on mumbling about Barkface's loud snoring. He didn't know what to say because he didn't want to be rude. "Oh, there are some poppy seeds in the store; they'll help you fall asleep. I'll go get some for you if you want." Kestrelpaw volunteered.

Kestrelpaw was always taking care of others. _He will be a fine medicine cat one day_. "No, thank you I'll be fine. Go back to sleep." Barkface told his apprentice.

Kestrelpaw didn't want to go back to sleep while his mentor was acting so strangely. He was tired, though, and knew his mentor well enough to know when he wanted to be alone to think. So Kestrelpaw nodded respectfully to his mentor and put his head back down to the ground and pulled his tail up to his nose. He was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Barkface was always jealous of how fast his apprentice could fall asleep as it took him quite a long time to get comfortable enough to sleep but once he did he never woke up until morning. He shook himself standing up and noticed for the first time the ivy leaf that lay next to where he had been sleeping. _Ivy only grows up in the cliffs on the way to Moon pool and I doubt any cat had tracked it in._

As he looked up he saw a shimmering cat who hadn't been there before at the entrance to camp. He recognized Tallstar at once and silently bounded over to the former leader. He stopped in front of him and bowed his head in respect to the former Clan leader. "Greetings Tallstar, what brings you here tonight?" Asked Barkface.

Tallstar looked at the medicine cat "I came because there is something you must know but, something I cannot tell you. Go and follow the ivy and soon you shall understand farewell my friend."

The former leader looked up at the sky and his form shook and diminished. Barkface watched Tallstar disappear sadly. _Why can't they ever give a straight answered. _He growled and knew he should start right away because whenever StarClan came down like this it must be important.

So careful not to disturb his clanmates he slipped out the camp and made his way quickly to where he knew ivy grew, on the way to Moonpool.

He carried the ivy leaf with him in case he needed it. The smell made him cough and he often had to stop to pick it up when he had spit the awful tasting leaf out. Barkface reached the outcrop path quickly where a patch of ivy vines grew at the beginning of the trail. This was the only patch that Barkface knew of that grew in Windclan territory. Barkface was confused; Tallstar had sent him here and there was nothing here.

He searched his mind for the exact words Tallstar had told him. _I should have known it wouldn't be this easy! _He scolded himself for thinking it would have been. Nothing involving Starclan was that easy, nothing!

_Didn't Tallstar say something about following the ivy, yes! He said "go and follow the ivy." _He had gone to the ivy now he needed to follow it. He looked up at the ivy and muttered bitterly as he traced the ivy up the face of the rock wall. There was no way he could climb the wall, it was straight up and down with nothing that could be used as a paw hold to pull himself up to the top. _No, that must not be what Tallstar meant when he said "follow the ivy". _

Barkface searched around for some sort of hint on Tallstar's strange directions. The only ivy he saw was that that was growing on the rocks.

Just as he was ready to give up and return to camp an aggressive wind started up and his fur blew against his skin and parting his fur in odd ways. He pinned his ears against his head and struggled to see, though the wind blew into his eyes stinging them so he eventually had to close them.

The wind died down to a gentle breeze and then stopped altogether. When he opened his eyes he saw his fur was sticking out in strange directions. He sighed there was no time to fix his fur. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something flutter in the air.

He turned his gaze in time to see a dried up ivy leaf fall to the ground. He dashed up to it and saw it was indeed an ivy leaf. _Finally a clue! _A little way off another green leaf was sticking to a rock jutting up out of the ground. He raced over to it and it too was an ivy leaf. Another was a little further stuck to the side of a massive boulder. Leaf by leaf he followed the ivy trail up to the Moonpool, where the trail stopped cold. Barkface knew that the trail ended at the Moonpool but why couldn't Tallstar just tell him to go to Moonpool it would have been so much easier than chasing ivy leaves down the path. _There must be another reason._

_What do they want? _As soon as the question flashed past her mind she saw a flash of orange, black and white fur. He spun around to see a calico she-cat watching him with dazzling green eyes. At first he thought she was of Starclan but, her fur didn't shine with the stars.

The calico she-cat was small and looked barley at apprenticing age. She watched him, flexing her claws self-consciously out of fear which sparkled in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Growled Barkface viciously at the calico.

The she-cat crouched down making herself small and unthreatening. She shrunk smaller, cowering as Barkface approached her.

"Who are you?" Asked Barkface again, just as viciously.

"M-my name is Ivy." She stammered to Barkface.

Understanding sparked in Barkface's mind the ivy trail made sense now Tallstar hadn't been talking about a plant but a cat. _Ivy, this cat is why Tallstar came to him. _

"Oh," Barkface's voice was gentler now. "You have nothing to fear. How did you get here anyway?"

"I drank from the waters and a shining cat came to me." She gulped. "He said his name-his name was Tallstar and that this was my destiny and then some sort of weird saying."

"A prophecy!" Exclaimed Barkface.

"Yeah I guess you could call it that." Ivy said standing back up giving herself a few quick licks afterwards.

"Do you remember what he said?" Asked Barkface suddenly intrigued by the loner cat that could talk to Starclan.

"Ah kinda," she said "Something about Clans fighting, allies change from sun and moon, the lake belong to only three and the clan I belong to threatened to be pushed out and only I can save them." She told Barkface.

"The lake belongs to three, changing allies from sun and moon?" Barkface asked, _what in Starclan does that mean?_

"Yeah, those were his exact words. I remember thinking how odd they were and what were the three." She told him, "I am sure."

"Well, I must say I don't have the slightest clue what it means but, it can wait." Barkface said gently, "Why don't you come back with me to my clan?"

Ivy nodded glad to finally have somewhere to go even though she hadn't a clue what a clan was. She followed Barkface down the path from Moonpool to the moor. Barkface neatly cleared the small brook in a single bound. It took a little more concentration for Ivy being new to being a cat. She crouched down and leapt forward onto the other side. As her hind legs hit the ground with amazing strength she was laid flat on the ground hind legs splayed up behind her. Embarrassed from falling like that when Barkface had jumped it so perfectly she stood up, shook the dirt from her pelt and walked by him as though nothing had happened.

Barkface blinked back his surprise. _This cat is as clumsy as a kit! _His ears pricked up as he heard the deep raspy voice of twolegs. Soon he caught site of a few twoleg kits wandering the lakeshore calling out. With his head he pushed Ivy farther away from them into the shadows where they couldn't be seen. "Twolegs, hurry we must get out of here!" He meowed at Ivy.

"Two-what?" She asked.

"Two-_legs! _Those down by the beach! Now hurry!" He barked

She turned her head towards the "twolegs" or whatever Barkface called them and recognized her brothers. Guilt flowed through her as she watched the boys calling out, what she knew to be her name. Barkface was shoving her angrily now and with a half step she bounced away with him her heart melting into mush as he herded her away from the only family she had ever known.

They hid behind some rocks for what seemed like an eternity. Barkface peeked up his head above the rock and jumped out of the hiding spot. She jumped up onto the rock and then down to ground after him. His ears were standing straight up as he listened intently for the sounds of the twoleg voices. They were gone and there was no sound of their voices or footprints. "Mousebrain!" He snarled at the calico she-cat, "They could've seen us!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what a two-twoleg was." She stammered.

Barkface felt bad for yelling at the she-cat. She was young and he shouldn't have expected her to move so quickly when he had used a term she didn't understand.

He turned his head skyward and watched his warrior ancestors for a moment. "Come now we should go back to camp now." He said kindly again now.

_Moody weird cat! _Ivy thought. With that said he turned a padded away towards the open moorland.

It was dawn before Barkface and Ivy reached the camp. Ivy followed Barkface closely as he led her down into a small valley. As she neared dozens of pairs of eyes watched her suspiciously. She felt her pelt prickle as the eyes watched her closely. "Ignore them." Barkface whispered, "Now go over to the small crack over there, it is my den. My apprentice Kestrelpaw will be there."

She nodded briskly a bounded off. He needed to go talk to Onestar,

As she neared the cave a cat's head poked out. The cat looked at her skeptically burning a hole through her fur. "Barkface sent me." She managed to choke out.

The other cat nodded curtly and motioned her inside. "I'm Kestrelpaw." Said the cat cheerfully, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ivy." She said

This morning when Kestrelpaw had woken there had been a strong smell of Ivy near his mentor's bed he had at first been worried but had figured there was a reason for the ivy and his mentor's disappearance and there was. _Starclan must have sent him to find her!_

"Well Ivy, you must be pretty special." He told her.

"Why?"

"Because non-forest born cats rarely are permitted this far but to be permitted into a clan, it's amazing!" He exclaimed.

"I haven't been accepted yet." She pointed out.

"You will be, Onestar will have no choice when Barkface tells him." He said excitedly.

"Tells him what?" She asked.

"That Starclan sent him to get you."

"Oh, right, the strange shining cats!" She said understanding now.

"They visited you!" He said incredulously.

"Uh, yeah."

"Then you are more special than I thought!"


	3. Apprentice

Barkface padded across the rough stone floor of the Windclan camp towards Tallrock and Onestar. He was taking in deep and unnoticeable breaths as he passed the other clan cats many of them hissing and spitting in anger for what he had done. He tried not to notice the hateful stares and keep from turning and hissing at them but, he kept his eyes straight ahead not daring to even flicker his eyes off the leaders icy stare. He pulled his held high and forced his tail up in the air willing it not to move.

Onestar was watching the cats from his vantage point on top of Tallrock, his eyes darted from one cat to another always coming to rest on his medicine cat but, at each movement, each little flick of the tail and dart of the eyes his eyes roamed to the movement. His eyes dared any cat to say anything about what had just happened. Some of the more curious cats got up cautiously from where they were sharing tongues to come and watch what would happen.

Barkface took a deep breath as he walked by the clan cats realizing he had forgotten to breathe for a moment. He was about to speak when the leader's voice rang out, "What is the meaning of this Barkface?" Snarled Onestar savagely he didn't like taking in strays and the spitefulness clear in his deep voice. "Bringing in a loner, it is against Starclan!"

Barkface allowed his head to lower in respect for the leader not wanting to provoke any more anger from his clan or leader. "With respect, Onestar, it is the will of Starclan." He said gently forcing his voice to stay in a respectful note though he longed to shout and hiss at everyone the message.

Onestar eyes flicked towards the medicine cat's den, his eyes seemingly seeing right through the rock and dimness of the cave. Absentmindedly he leaned his head forward, eyes still questioning the medicine cat's reasoning yet they hinted a small interest. Flicking his tail he signaled Barkface to go on with the story but the doubt was clear in his eyes. "Tallstar came to me last night and told me to go and follow the Ivy, and I did, right to Moonpool I didn't understand at first but, the she-cat's name is Ivy and he visited her!" Barkface kept his eyes looking at Onestar but, he longed to whirl around and see if the rest of the clan had understood as he was not only talking to the leader but the whole clan too now.

Barkface didn't like it when leaders or medicine cats hid something from the clan or didn't let them listen in on important news especially involving signs from Starclan and he was glad that Onestar felt the same at the moment.

A murmur of surprise and disbelief arose from the watching cats. Onestar was taken aback for a moment at the mention of a loner being sent a message from Starclan. "Onestar, you must allow her to join us, she even came with a prophecy!" Barkface meowed not pleading but ordering.

The watching cats grew silent at the mention of a prophecy. "Do you know what it is?" Onestar asked intrigued and trying to avoid the fact that he had to do what the medicine cat said.

"She doesn't remember much. All she remembers is; 'the lake will belong to three and changing allies by the sun and moon and only her being able to stop them from pushing out her clan." Answered Barkface simply.

Onestar sighed, he had no choice but, to allow the loner into the clan if it was the will of Starclan the clan would want it that way. "Alright then, Starclan has made it clear what must happen. Ivy will join our ranks as an apprentice. There are two kits being appointed apprentices today and she will be among them."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Tallrock!" Yowled Onestar his voice echoing around the cats already there.

The cats looked around for any cats that weren't already there, almost all of the Clan was already gathered around to hear about Barkface but kits that were to be named apprentices hadn't come yet and bounced out of the nursery, their mother following behind them tail held up proudly.

Kestrelpaw pushed Ivy toward the exit of the medicine den. "Come on, Onestar's going to announce it!"

Ivy wasn't sure what she thought about Onestar announcing her fate. She wasn't as sure of her fate as it seemed Kestrelpaw was. She gulped afraid of what might happen. She didn't know where she would go if she wasn't going to be accepted.

On one side of a large boulder sat two cats about her cat-age and on top of the boulder was another cat. She assumed it was Onestar the leader of the Clan, for a terrifying moment she couldn't remember what the clan was call and then settled on Windclan.

Kestrelpaw instructed her to go and sit by the other kits. She tried to smile but she couldn't figure out how and instead thanked him for everything. He waived his tail to her like it was nothing.

She walked over the other kits and sat down next to the orange colored who looked more cheerful than the grim gray one sitting next to her. As she approached the orange kit shot her head up happily at Ivy. "I'm Flashkit!" she announced "Well, soon to be Flash_paw_!"

Ivy was confused. "You change your names?"

"Yeah, we are born with our _kit _name and then change to our apprentice name which is a _paw_ and then to our warrior name which is nothing in particular and if we're lucky to a leader's name which is _star._" Flashkit said in the same breath of air and so fast Ivy had barely been able to understand all of it.

"Oh," Now Ivy was really nervous how could she remember all this?

She looked down and fidgeted her paws absentmindedly her tail flicking different directions unknowingly, echoing her nervousness to the watching cats. Barkface noticed her twitching but, there was nothing he could do to soothe the she-cat.

Whitetail the kits mother began grooming their fur for the ceremony. The frantic mother just added to Ivy's nervousness. Those kits had a mother to groom them and be proud of them after the meeting but, she was alone and scared out of her wits.

Just as Ivy was about to lose control over herself Onestar spoke out to the gathered cats. "By naming apprentices, we show that Windclan will survive and remain strong." Boomed Onstar flicking his tail toward her and the kits next her making Ivy shake with anticipation.

"Flashkit from now on you will be known as Flashpaw." The powerful voice of the leader broke into her nervousness. "Nightcloud will be your mentor."

Nightcloud walked up to her knew apprentice and the two cats touched noses. Onestar went on, "Duskkit from now on you will be known as Duskpaw. Weaslefur shall be your mentor."

Weaseful walked out of the crowd and bent his chin over Duskpaw's head. Ivy was sure she could see a twinge of happiness come over the grim Duskpaw. She was more trying to get her mind off the gathering and the clan leader talking above everyone. She just wanted to forget everything.

"Ivy." She jumped at her name. "You are not clan-born and it is not the way of our ancestors to allow you in," Her heart sunk, ", however, on this occasion it seems that it _is _the will of Starclan. So I ask you this, do you promise to learn the way of the warriorcode of _our_ ancestors even though you are not clan-born?"

"I do." She answered without hesitation and then added "It would be a great honor."

"Then I welcome you to the Clan and from now you shall be known as Ivy_paw_."

Ivypaw's heart burst with joy and she could barely keep herself from jumping to her feet. "Ivypaw your mentor shall be…" He paused as he scanned the audience for the right cat. "Heathertail."

Heathertail cocked her head at the mention of her name. She didn't think would _ever _be given an apprentice because of the time she'd spent with Lionblaze as an apprentice, a smile crossed her muzzle with happiness that her clan had finally forgiven her for that.

She walked up to where her new apprentice sat, and touched her nose to Ivypaws's. Ivypaw about pulled away from the odd greeting but, managed to stay firm trying to act more like a cat and less like the person that was trying to pull away.

As soon as Onestar was finished speaking a loud chorus filled the air around the three new apprentices "Flashpaw! Duskpaw! Ivypaw," Ivypaw's heart sunk as they called the other two names louder and hers with hesitation, this was going to be harder than she had thought.


	4. Moss

**So sorry everyone for the set back, I am back in school and Basket Ball so I won't be able to update as often but, I will as often as I can again, I'm sorry in advance (well not really in advance oh, you get it) **

As the meeting drew to a close the large group of cats gathered beneath Tallrock disintegrated. Ivypaw sat where she had been all the while the meeting had been going on and she had received her apprentice name. Her eyes watched her unmoving paws. Her body was frozen to place like the stone that surrounded the camp. She couldn't move, her heart beat quickened and her breathing become more labored.

"Come _on_ Ivypaw!" Flashpaw skidded to a halt and looked back at the frozen Calico, "come on! She repeated impatiently watching as her brother race ahead.

A warm flah jolted through her body, relaxing her mucsles and clearing her mind enough for her to will her paws towards the other apprentice. She uneasily placed one paw in front of the other making sure she could move it. The rhythm caught on and she could walk without having to force her paws to take each step toward where her friend was watching her. She clumsily bounce into a run, darting past the other apprentice not wanting to chance her luck and slow down just not to be able to speed up again. Flashpaw caught her in a few strides and the two of them raced side by side.

She was becoming more aware of the unique scent that she assumed was Duskpaw but, she didn't pay it much attention. She was too busy trying to follow the streak of orange that was rapidly gaining the lead ahead of her. She allowed her pace to slow a little so she could watch the direction Flashpaw was going without looking like she had no idea where she was going.

As they neared Flashpaw easily slid into a stop exactly next to her brother. Ivypaw gave herself the time to slow down into a lop-sided jog before slowing down more with each step and coming to a complete stop. Duskpaw sneered at her when she sat down.

She flipped her head away from him bitterly but, knew he was right she really needed to work on the whole being a cat charade. She sighed and turned her attention to the three cats standing in front of them. She immedietly reconized the tabby she-cat that had touched noses with her, at the meeting the cat that was pronounced her mentor. She bit her lip, and searched her mind for her new mentor's name, _why do I have to be so terrible with names?_

Before Ivypaw could remember, if she even could the black she-cat sitting among the other mentors spoke. "Why don't you three make your nests, we'll go from there." The cat purred looking over at her companions.

Duskpaw nodded dutifully and stood up. He turned the other direction a padded off briskly. She watched him go, aware of the growl that had risen in Flashpaw's throat. She stood up and flicked her tail for Flashpaw to follow her, glad to finally be able to use her tail correctly, or at least better.

*****

Ivypaw and Flashpaw padded into a small den-sized crevice next to the warrior's unused den. Flashpaw's brother was already there sniffing out moss. Flashpaw stalked over next to him. "It doesn't need to be perfect!" She sneered.

Flashpaw bit down on a piece of moss jutting out form the massive clump sticking to the wall. Ivypaw could see her mucsles strain as she tugged against the moss. A sudden ripping sounded echoed off the walls in the crevice and she twitched her ears against the sound. It only lasted a second before it tore away from the clump, sending Flashpaw tumbling backwards and landing on her back.

She let out a _mrrrw _of laughter, a little shocked at the sound but, more shocked to hear the same sound coming from beside her. She turned her head beside her, watching open-mouthed as a smile widened on Duskpaw's face.

Duskpaw's laugh wore off but, Ivypaw was still staring at him open mouthed as if expecting him to go right back to his serious face. He turned to her suddenly but, she couldn't peel her eyes away from this apprentice that seemed so different from the one he had been a few moments ago. She immediately felt bad for staring at him like that and moved her eyes down to stare at her paws expecting a hiss to rip itself from his throat. It never came, instead a small chuckle sounded from the tom she was sure this wasn't the same cat. "What?" He asked, more teasingly than annoyed.

She let out another strange _mrrw _of laughter, "You definatly seemed like it before."

The two cats had forgotten Flashpaw while amist talking and laughing and a moss found its mark on Duskpaw's head. A thin hiss cracked through the cave, Ivypaw looked over her shoulder surprised at how fast the other apprentice would turn back to his old self. Flashpaw stood up and shook the dirt off her pelt, stalking angrily over to him. "You piece of Fox-dung!"

Ivypaw blinked, _fox-dung? _It was obvious somesort of insult, a bad one at that. Or she thought by the way Duskpaw put his head down when Flashpaw came close to him. Ivypaw couldn't help her eyes dart down to his mouth at the small twitch of his whisker as his mouth opened. She tried to avert her eyes away from the droopy apprentice and back at her friend as soon as she realized what he was doing.

He suddenly swung with head up to meet her and spat the moss into her face and both siblings started laughing as the moss rolled next to Ivypaw's paw. She batted playfully almost like a kitten, it caught air and bounced off Duskpaw's nose only to hit Flashpaw on the top of the head and all the apprentices rolled with laughter.

"Ok, we really need to make our nests now." Duskpaw's voice was serious now but, gentler.


	5. The first Battle

**Yay, I was able to get a whole chapter done today and update just a day later! I know this may come as a shock to everyone who reads any of my stories (it was a shock to me!) but, I managed please enjoy and I will try to get the next chapter on tomorrow, maybe Tuesday. **

Ivypaw trotted back into the Windclan camp, her tail dragging along the dusty gorge. The sky was setting already showing the first day of her new life slowly coming to a close. She could see Duskpaw's form rising and dropping as he breathed in his sleep. He was lucky, his training had gotten over earlier than hers but, it seemed Flashpaw wasn't in yet.

Her mind raced, going back over all the different crouches, hunting moves and battle moves her mentor had previewed to her. Dozens of every kind, and a small thought trickled into her mind, what if she couldn't handle it? She groggly shook the thought from her head in a nodding motion, almost asleep on her paws.

She eased herself into her nest and curled up, tail up over her nose, and listened to the wind that swept through the Moore. She watched as the familiar orange shape of Flashpaw stumbled into the camp. A smile found its way across her jaws as she watched her friend. Flashpaw wasn't even walking straight and instead tumbling clumsily on her paws her eyes completely closed. It was lucky there were no cats anywhere near her, the sleepy apprentice would've crashed into the poor cat. The grin widened on Ivypaw's face at the thought though she knew it was wrong to joke like that, either way it was still funny.

Ivypaw lifted her head to see her friend better but, Flashpaw took no notice of her. As the orange apprentice fell into her own nest Ivypaw couldn't tell when she fell asleep or whether it was before or after she hit the ground.

The heavy breathing of her friends echoed around her and the distant sounds of other cat's breathing as well could be heard but, quieter. Ivypaw lay awake unable to bring herself to fall asleep even though her muscles were sore and her eyelids were drooping. Her mind kept wandering back to her family, her home, no, her _old _home. This, the camp was her home now and she like it but, she still wondered about them, her family. Did they miss her? Of course they did, she knew that but, she wouldn't go back, she would never go back. As much as she wondered about them, she didn't miss that life, even this battle training was more fun than anything in that dull life. She felt bad, and no amount of excitement would cure that, she felt bad that they didn't know what had happened to her.

Something moved above the camp, she saw it out of the corner of her half-closed eye just as she was beginning to fall asleep. She lifted her head, she was sure she had seen something. She opened her eyes a little more but, not enough for whoever, or _what_ever was up there. A set of eyes glittered above her, the moon shinning on them and she hoped that they couldn't see her. A cat, its outline shone against the dark sky but, she saw it. She thought about raising an alarm, should she? She wasn't sure what if it was just another clancat than she would be a mousebrain.

Her fur was sticking up on end, no, this was definatly not another Windclan cat, then another came into view. Before she knew what she was doing her cat instints took over and a loud caterwaul erupted from her throat.

Cats, with glowing eyes filed into the clearing, a strange smell unlike the others she had met came with them. Angry yowls came up from everywhere around them and she was on her feet in an instant, Duskpaw and Flashpaw beside her. "What do we do?" She turned to face Duskpaw her face a mask of panic.

"Shadowclan is attacking, we attack back." He sprang into the battle his sister following behind him, both leaving Ivypaw sitting there.

_There were more clans? _The prophency flowed back to her, and she scolded herself for thinking it would all be some sort of fun advanture. Now her friends, her _clan _was in danger and she wasn't going to let them.

She jumped onto the back of one of the strange cats that was attacking one of her clan members, she had learned all their names but, in the midst of the battle she hadn't time to worry about what ever the other cat's name was.

She felt her claws sink into the attacking cat's sinewing shoulder and felt his yowl of rage and pain vibrate through his skin. The cat leapt up and turned her mind air catching her back legs with his claws. She yelp in pain but, held on as they crashed to the ground the cat's body landing on top of her. Ivypaw gasped for breath and raked her back claws against his side. He turned and swatted at her ear. She layed them flat before he hit them and watched his claw sweep uselessly in her teeth. He rearranged his front paws so they were pressing down on her throat, she choked.

A dark shape through itself ontop of the cat choking the life out of her. She reconized her mentor Heathertail. The cat regained its feet quickly and spun to face her mentor. "You ok?" She turned to see the Barkface.

She couldn't talk so she just nodded her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She ran to join her mentor who was struggling with the much larger tom. She leapt up at him and found her teeth sinking into his ear there was no sound as she dragged him down with her, unable to land on her paws. She jumped back to her feet and leapt at him again. He was ready and a massive paw came up and hit her against the jaw she spun and landed on her back a few fox-lengths away whimpering in pain and struggled back to her feet. "There are too many!" She heard her leader yowl and saw his shape attacking the offending cats.

The tom came at her again and she turned her head to look for help from her mentor but, it was usless Heathertail was fighting a tabby she-cat. Her tail hit the side of the steep cliff behind her. She was cornered.

The brown shape of Barkface shoved her out of the way and raked his claws against the cat's muzzle sending him yowling in pain a different direction. "Ivypaw, go up to the path we first met, and go into the forest there's another clan there, ask Firestar for help. Go!" The sentence blurred together but, she understood well enough.

She bolted out of the gorge unchallenged, the other cat's too busy fighting to notice the fleeing apprentice, she turned around, she didn't want to flee she felt like a coward but, knew how important this was.

The mooreland blurred under her paws as she raced on to the forest looming over her. Why had he sent her, she didn't know where she was going and the more she ran the more she panicked and thought that she couldn't do this, she didn't even know where the other clan or this Firestar was.

She reached the small crook and neatly jumped over it, this time without tripping over her paws and continued to run. A few trees stuck up and became more and more when a shape jumped out of no where and sent her crashing to the ground. More cats came until she was surrounded, she reconized their scent, Shadowclan. Claws and fangs came at her from every direction until she was so dizzy she was swatting at thin air and blood trickled down from her sides. She spun her eyes catching those of one of the cats. She lunged at him and feral hiss rising from her throat and ripped into the night and her teeth caught the neck of the cat and blood spilled into her mouth. She let go and spat out the blood listening as the cat yowled and choked then fell and lay still. She didn't care something else had taken over her body, she felt as if she were not herself. The claws kept coming laying her flat until she felt she couldn't get up under their pressure her eyes blurring.

More shapes added to the fray this time taking down the attacking cats. She thought they smelt strange, different somehow but, she wasn't sure her mind was racing too fast for her to concentrate.

The sounds of battle began to fade. She heard the Shadowclan cats fleeing yelping as they ran into the darker woods, or at least she thought they were running away. Should she run away too, no, she couldn't. "What do we have here Brambleclaw?" The voice wasn't teasing but, it was firm and strict.

"One dead Shadowclan," _had she killed him? _"and-and a Windclan cat, alive but, barely." The one called Brambleclaw said simply as if this was normal.

"What's your business here?" A cat leaned over her and whispered in harshly.

"Wind-clan at-att-ttacked nee-eed heelp, seeen-ent to ask F-f-firestar for helpppp." She gasped out the words coughing, but she lost the strength to say any more.

"Foxpaw, go tell Firestar now!"

She heard footsteps echo off into the woods and then went black.


	6. A Dream and a Message

_She human again, on the lakeshore, walking slowly, her bare feet pressing in and making shallow footprints on the wet sand. The lake was glimmering, like it had been the day she had been changed but instead of the red dusk the sky was dark except the shimmering stars above her head. Everything was strangly peaceful as she looked up at silverpelt. She gazed haphazardly and distractedly down at her hands, her green eyes taking in the fact that they were indeed hands not paws anymore. Was shed dead, had she lost her dream world full of adventure? Is this what had happened she turned back? It worried her deeply to be like this again, she missed her calico form suddenly and willed it to come back, it didn't. She quivered and shook her hand violently silvery tears streaming down her cheeks the ever want to go back to her cat-form that wouldn't come. _

_She fell to her knees, still shaking and crying yet, all was peaceful. Come to think of it there was no rustling bushes or birds chirping as there always was in Windclan territory. She looked up, and the tears stopped, she was not dead and she but, this was not real either. She tried to remember the past events but, found herself searching blankness, nothingness. It was all blurred. _

_A yowl came up out of nowhere in the direction she knew that hid Windclan camp from view. She was on her feet in an instant her eyes wide and focused, crouched over a bit in battle mode. She listened intently and became increasingly aware of the rageful yowling of cats attacking. Before she even understood or knew what she was doing she was running full speed toward the sounds her eyes intently focused on the hidden camp. _

_As she reached the gorge she slowed down unsure if this was a such a good idea after all but, kept running toward her clanmates refusing to let her form discourage her from fighting alongside them, forgetting the thought she had had earlier about this all being fake. _

_As she neared the drop the familiar shape of Tallstar came into view, perched along the edge watching the battle scene. She slowed to a stop as she reached him, panting. He turned to face her. "Greetings." He said simply before turning back to watch._

"_Uh, hello." She mumbled turning her eyes to watch the bloody scene a gasp of horror escaping her mouth._

"_I always wish I could fight with them, and help them but, I can't." Whispered the cat sadly, his head drooping._

"_Am I dead?" She blurted out the words before she could thinks as the past events rushed back to her mind. _

"_No," He whispered quietly almost enviously, "Just dreaming."_

"_Is-is this REAL?" She whimperd as she watched one of the Windclan cat's ears get shredded._

_Tallstar nodded nonchalantly but, didn't turn his attention from the battle. She gulped and tried to avert her eyes but, found them locked on the attack. "You did well," he said simply "Thunderclan came to help them."_

_She turned towards the dead cat in awe wondering how he knew that but, said nothing knowing from how the clan always joked about how Starclan was quite fond of the mysteries and riddles that surround them that he would just answer "I have my ways" no, she was sure that was the answer. She heard rustling in the bushes behind her and spun around the face the noise. A gray tom sat talking to a yellowy she-cat that was obviously upset with him with all the hissing she could hear. _

"_Ignore them." Tallstar's voice broke into her thoughts and she jumped to attention away from the two other cats._

_As soon as she thought the black and white tom wasn't looking she turned her head slightly to so she could see them a little out of the corner of her eyes. _

"_Ignore them," This time the it wasn't a warning but, a thin hiss and she immediately redirected her attention, "You are dreaming like this to remind you what you really are," He paused for a moment. "A cat, by the way you stumble I know you believe you are twoleg but, that is not what you are now. So tell me how does it feel to be twoleg?"_

"_Wrong," She answered hesitantly, "strange," She looked down at her hands. _

"_Exactly, remember what I told you when we first met?" _

"_uh-huh, your heart beats of a cat." She said._

_He nodded contently and his form dispersed._

**Such a short chapter than what I'm used too, oh well, don't know when the next time I update will be but, I have a few knew chapters so it should keep people busy for a little while. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**And the little green REVIEW button is getting lonely, please click it. **


	7. Trust

**Ok, Ok I know it's been a long time since I updated two weeks? I think well I apologize I've just been really busy, school, basketball, homwork, basketball games that last until 9:00 at night and then do homewo- and why am I telling you my schedule? Oh well, enjoy the chapter! YAY!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________**

The remnants of the dream were beginning to fade, much like a thick fog lifting from the ground after it had been humid. Ivypaw could feel herself slipping back into her calico cat-form. She welcomed its return, feeling her long sinewy legs and forelegs and feeling a cat's strength. Her nose began to burn, she ignored the thought thinking it was just her imagination. Her eyes were still closed, and she wasn't fully awake yet but, the more consciencous she became the more the burning sting intensified in her sentive nose. She pushed the thought away again but, unable to fully ignore it. She pawed her nose once unconsciencely and then scraped it less gentle. Her paw was beginning to hurt her, not as bad as the burn but, bad enough. She pawed it again unable to even push the thought away from the center of her mind as it occupied all her attention. The burning got worse still until she no longer stand it and jumped up out of the nest pawing, sputtering and sneezing. Her jump was met by a low hanging ceiling and she screeched in pain and her head hit it forcfully. Her eyes were fully open now to the dimness of a cave. This was not the Windclan camp, nor was this the medicine cat den.

A shape seemed to materialize out of the darkness, the shape of a cat. She felt a thin hiss rise from her throat and float out into the darkness a warning for the cat to keep away. Her hiss was returned by another more furious hiss. "Calm down and lay back _down _before you hurt yourself." The hiss obviously sounded bad-tempered but, there was something else, compassion?

She didn't move her feet frozen to the cold stone ground as her eyes followed the cat's every move. The dimness was beginning to fade, like her dream, and the burning in her nose, forgotten. The jump to her feet had awakened a whole new wave of pain, her side was throbbing and her knees buckled making her fall to the ground. "See there you go, I told you, you'd hurt yourself." The voice wasn't angry like before in fact, it was almost joking.

She lay her head back down on the moss bed she noticed was around her. As the cat came closer she a tingle of rememberance trickled into her mind when she saw his pelt color, from where she wasn't sure but, that gray pelt, she was sure she had seen it before if only for an instant. "Where am I?" She managed to choke out, she hadn't realized how much it hurt to speak.

"Thunderclan Camp, in the medicine cat den." The tom got closer and she could now see the dimness in his eyes, he was blind.

The tingle returned. She dimly remembered her dream, Tallstar saying something about Thunderclan, her getting them to help Windclan. Reality and washed back over her and the memory of everything that had happened.

The tom was staring at her his blind eyes staring right through her, it made her uncomortable. Ivypaw presumed him to be the medicine cat of this clan, like Barkface. She looked up at the ceiling, she didn't like it, didn't like being closed in like this, why, she didn't know she was used to being like this when she was hu-, NO, she wasn't going to think about that.

"I sense twoleg." The voice hit like the pain on her sides.

Curse, blind people's, NO, blind cat's ability to sense things like that, they always seemed to have something to make up for being blind. "Foxdung!" She spat it wasn't until after the fact she realized she had said it out loud.

The blind tom looked at her again with her unseeing eyes, she wanted him to stop more than anything. Even if they were blind her eyes still questioned her. "Uhhh… my side hurts, really bad."

"It'll pass, now I must go tell Firestar." His voice was determined.

"My nose stings." It wasn't true anymore but, she had to stop him.

"It'll pass."

"I can't walk straight."

"I didn't think you could walk at all." His voice came out a hiss. "In Starclan's name you whine a lot!"

She wasn't whining she was stalling giving time for her mind to work up a plan to stop him, she could kill him but, that wouldn't look to good. There was only one thing she could do, tell him, it was this one cat or all of the clans, however many that was. "What's your name?" More stalling

"Jayfeather, now I need to tell Firestar."

"Well, er, Jayfeather, you can't do that." He looked back at her daring her to stop him, the dream and what had happened rushed back into her mind. "Uh, ya know the dream last night?"

"How do you know about my dream?" She ignored him.

"That-that twoleg you saw, that was me." There she had said it she had admitted everything to a cat she didn't even know. "I was, am, was a twoleg but, I drank way too much water from the moonpool, Starclan visited me, and I, well, woke up a cat. I don't know how but, it happened."

Jayfeather looked at her like she was mouse-brained, he probably wasn't far off it sounded so strange even to her own ears and she was the one it had happened to. Jayfeather's eyes grew huge, like kit that had just figured out something they didn't think was possible. _Oh why did I do that, I don't even know this cat! _Jayfeather sat down again still staring at her still trying to decide if what she said was true. He didn't say anything he just stared at her.

"I didn't know Starclan could do that." He said finally, much to Ivypaw's relief.

"I didn't even know there _was _a Starclan." She meowed simply.

He didn't think it was funny and she regretted saying that. "Did we win, against Shadowclan I mean?"

"Yes," Jayfeather was staring off into space thinking about something "but, you almost didn't."

She gulped, this was definatly not good she couldn't go get herself killed that wouldn't be good for the prophency. "I was lucky, er, you guys got there."

"Thunderclan." He reminded her.

"I still can't believe it though I know you're telling the truth." He said, bringing it back to the subject she wanted to forget.

"Me either, being a cat seems so normal." She purred happily.

Her ears twitched as she heard cat's voices suddenly speak up outside the cave. Jayfeather turned to her. "I need to go."

She just nodded forcing herself to trust this cat, she feared what Tallstar would think if Jayfeather told everyone she put her head back on her paws praying to Starclan she could trust this blind medicine cat.

**

Jayfeather padded out of the cave. He could smell Windclan in the camp, it had been two day since the battle and he wondered what they wanted, immediately remembering he one of their apprentices, he didn't want to think of what she had said, it only made his head spin. He reconized this particular she-cat having reconized it from Lionblaze's pelt so long ago when they were both apprentices and Hollyleaf was still alive. The thought wounded him like claws pulling his heart out, why did she have to die? He shook the though from his mind, that wasn't, couldn't be important now.

He retruned his focus on the she-cat in the middle of the camp, chatting with the other cats but, obviously not wanting to be doing that though there was something else on her mind. "Greetings Heathertail." He called out to her.

Heathertail dropped the conversation she was having with the Thunderclan cats as soon as she saw him. She was next to him before Jayfeather had thought she had moved, he blinked in surprise at her speed but, all Windclan was that fast, well, maybe not that fast. He didn't have time to say anything else to her before she started talking at the same speed that her legs had used to carry her over to him "My apprentice," She meowed quickly, "Lionblaze said, that a Shadowclan patrol ambushed her and she was beaten pretty bad and that he-you didn't know if she'd-"

Heathertail was talking so fast it took Jayfeather's mind a minute to react to what she was saying. Her eyes never left him as he worked out what she had said. "She's alive and awake in my den." The words had hardly came out of his mouth before she pelted into his den.

"Ivypaw..." She called into the darkness.

"Heathertail!" Ivypaw's voice came up from somewhere in the corner.

Her mentor padded up to her Ivypaw couldn't help but be glad to see a familiar face. "Are you alright?" Her mentor asked as she came into view.

"Uh, explain alright, I'm alive and that's about the extent of it." She meowed only half joking

"That'll have to be good enough." Heathertail purred.

**______________________________________________________________________________  
Whew, that was a long chapter especially compared to last chapter. How you liked with any luck the next chapter will be done next weekend.**


	8. Confide

Starlight shimmered brightly above the Thunderclan camp Ivypaw felt trapped in even if the cats were trying to help her these cats had done enough for her clan they didn't need to treat her like a kit. It didn't feel right being here cooped up in a cave and every hair on her skin tingled with an emotion she couldn't quite understand. She just knew it was a risk being here, a part of the prophency kept replaying itself in her mind. If it was a reminder from Tallstar himself, he was doing a good job of it.

_The clans will fight, and allies will change by the sun and the moon…_

She shook out her fur fluffing it up a bit before sitting back down and watching ending sitting down her head tilted up to see the stars as they danced across Silverpelt. Her neck felt as though it would crumble into dust leaving her head connected to her shoulders. A smile itched its way across her muzzle at the thought of her head like that. She had been a twoleg long enough to know that wouldn't happen but, she dropped down to a laying position and placed her head onto her paws. Her eyes rolled upward to watch the stars in the sky even if they weren't moving see felt as though she would never tire of the stars. _Is that a Windclan thing? _She thought to herself as she watched the twinkling lights.

"Ivypaw, you should come inside, it'll get cold and I want to keep an eye on you." Jayfeather's voice sounded from the medicine cat den followed swiftly by his form.

Ivypaw couldn't hold back a _mrrrrw _of laughter at what the blind medicine had said. He eyed her coldly but she met his icy stare. "Oh come oooon. You did that on purpose that was too obvious." She meowed still laughing.

She could see his thin line of mouth twitch upwards a little bit. She smiled too the medicine cat had been so grim the entire time she had spent at the strange cats' camp. Standing up she shook her fur to shake off the dust that wasn't there, a habit she had picked up from being in the dusty windclan camp where dirt constantly became stuck on her fur. She could still see Jayfeather waiting for her in the mouth of his den the smile from his face gone and his tail was twitching in annoyance as she stared at him wishing she could stay next to the stars. "Can't I jus-" she was cut off short by Jayfeather.

"NO!" He growled.

She sighed warily, she was tired but she wanted to stay out next to stars and the moon. Her paws trudged towards the den tail drooping as she padded over to Jayfeather eyes looking down at the rocky ground.

The cave was dark and damp two things she hated, even in her human life. She had always left her window open at night in her bedroom so she could see the stars and the moon and when she had been younger she had been afraid of the dark but, her mother had coaxed her through…

_STOP! ENOUGH! _She yowled inside her head. She didn't want to think of her old family her family that was still out searching for her probably, she shook the thought out of her head. She had learned by now it didn't work but, she still tried everytime.

She settled down into the moss nest her eyes drooping as she stared into the darkness. "There's something I need to tell you." It was Jayfeather's voice "My brother's going to kill me.." He moaned to himself hardly loud enough for her to hear.

"Your not the only one with a prophency, I never told anyone but, since you trusted me with yours it only seems right for an exchange." He paused for a breath before continuing. "My brother and I and another cat that is Firestar's kin have the power of the stars in their, our paws."

She nodded when he was done telling him his own great secret like she had. It seemed as though magical prophencies happened a lot in this world, it was so unlike the human world. She could feel his sightless eyes burning into her pelt waiting to see what she would say.

"There is more to mine too," it was time to come clean, "Tallstar said the clans would fight, and that allies would change by the sun and the moon, my clan, Windclan I guess would be threatened to be pushed away and I was the only one who could save them."

Jayfeather blinked in surprise at her words. That couldn't be, there has to be four clans there just had to be. Things were changing and fast, twolegs turning into cats the warrior code threatened this wasn't going to be easy for either him and his brother or her.

"We have to promise each other we won't tell." It was Ivypaw's voice that echoed through the momentary silence.

Jayfeather nodded in agreement, what the clan's world coming to if Starclan would want help from a twoleg?

**Bet ya didn't see that coming? I know, I know its been two weeks since I updated but chapter eight is up so it's all good.**


	9. Swarm Around the Lake

The warm afternoon sun felt as though it was burning holes through Ivypaw's pelt right down to the flesh. She squinted her eyes and looked down to keep from blinding herself with the sun's rays. The sun felt good, though but, a thunderstorm would've felt like a dream after being cooped up in soggy Thunderclan medicine cat den. _My nose will never be able to smell again, _she thought to herself dryly as she padded blindedly into the clearing of the camp that was becoming much too familiar for her own liking.

It was all over now, she was healed, sort of. She was strong enough to make it back to her _own _camp, she hoped. Ivypaw could distantly hear her mentor's voice talking with Firestar, thanking him for taking care of her. Ivypaw snorted, she wasn't a kit, in cat ages at least but, she couldn't lie to herself that she didn't look like one the way she stumbled over her paws and occasionally her own tail. _I'm failing the whole be-a-cat deal. _She shook her head to rid the unwelcome thoughts of her old twoleg life, that was over, she was a cat now and she had to stop thinking like a twoleg.

Heathertail trotted down from the Thunderclan leader's den light footed and motioned with her tail for Ivypaw to follow. With a slight bounce to get her moving Ivypaw darted after her mentor so she was barely a mouse-length behind her. Heathertail had stopped by often to visit her while she healed from the ambush from the Shadowclan attack but, Ivypaw could see in her mentor's eyes how uncomfortable she was in the strange camp. _Nothing like what I have to deal with. _Ivypaw snorted silently.

The feeling and the increasingly annoying voices repeating part of the prophency had let up for a few moments as she anticapated going back to her camp, back to her own nest and friends. She hadn't seen Flashpaw or Duskpaw since Barkface had sent her to get help from Thunderclan. This had not been a fun week. _Moon, _she reminded herself, _no, wait that's a month what in G- Starclan's name do they call a week? _Ivypaw sneezed in confusion. Ever since she had come to Thunderclan and had had nothing to do but sit around she had begun to think more and more like a twoleg and less like a cat. _It's a wonder I haven't tried to walk on two paws yet. _She blinked in humor at the thought of herself doing that in the middle Windclan camp. _It won't be long now if I keep this up._

Ivypaw squeezed through the bramble exit behind her mentor and out into the dark forest. This definatly didn't feel right, all the birds squacking, and the twigs snapping underneath her paws made her want to pick her trail carefully as though she was avoiding water but, at the moment she just wanted to get out of the forest and onto the open moore where she could see something sneak up on her and there wasn't any where for it to ambush her like the Shadowclan cats. She shivered just thinking about her right-front leg could barely hold her weight from where one of them had sunk its claws in but, it could've been worse, she could be dead. Like the Shadowclan warrior whose neck had met her teeth she could hear his scream as he died. It brought chills through half of her mind but, the other half seemed to enjoy it, to know she had killed even when the odds had been stacked against her.

Ivypaw was too drawn up in her throughts of the cat's death to notice the stream where she had first tripped came up on her. Without thinking she easily bounded over it, not even realizing she had just jumped the water until a moment after her paws landed smoothly on the other side.

Windclan territory, her paws stopped walking for a moment as she stared at the open moore land and the roving hills. It felt like a lifetime had past since she had set eyes on her homeland. No more birds or twigs just the praire grass that was light and sandcolored.

Her ears perked up as she caught the sight of a mob of colors making its way across the moore spreading out. She couldn't hear what the mob was saying, that, or she couldn't understand it anymore.

Twolegs. They were swarming the hills, Windclan's hills, her hills calling out in their scratchy yowls. Heathertail had stopped as well staring intently on the group of twolegs, "Why are they here? I've never seen such a group of them like this before."

Ivypaw shook her head as though she didn't know but, it was obvious to her. They were looking for her, her parents had gathered a search for her. They wouldn't find her, they couldn't she was a cat now. Heathertail was right even Ivypaw had never seen such a swarm of her own old kind. It was impressive definatly but, it threatened her newly found life. She had to stop it.

"We need to warn Onestar." Heathertail meowed suddenly before darting away towards the camp.

Ivypaw sprinted after her, with newly found energy ignoring the searing pain each outstretched step was bringing. The run was exhilorating and had it not been for the fact they were both trying to outrun a swarm of twolegs that were yowling in their home it would almost be fun.

The run seemed to last only a few moments the whole time Ivypaw fighting to figure out a way to get rid of the mass…

**Did any of ya actually think Ivy's parents wouldn't look for her? Well, what's gonna happen in the next chapter, how will Ivypaw get rid of them? Will she be able to? bum Bum BUM! No, seriously tell me, cause I have no clue either.**


	10. Looking for a Girl no longer a Girl

**Ok, so sorry it took me a while, I was in track, school got crazy and blah blah blah a hundred other excuses. Important thing is I'm back and writing especially since its summer but, unfortuntatly that doesn't mean I'm not busy but, Ivy takes top priority on my list right now.**

**Oh and Thanks Kygoreperson for the idea ;)**

**Chapter 10: Looking for a Girl no longer a Girl**

A little less than three dozen people scattered the lakeshore. It was a typical bluebird day, not a cloud in the sky and it looked the like the rest of the world was enjoying it.

"Irina!" The name continually rung out amongst the otherwise quiet lakeshore, a name impossible to forget as every time possible it was screamed into the world.

A man and a women walked side by side keeping to themselves but, they were hardly quiet. A brown haired man with a bushy mustache pushed his way through the group. He turned to speak a few words with someone before pushing forward to meet the parents of the missing girl. "Sheriff." The man stepped forward, "Any trace of her?"

"Sorry Tom…"

A strangled hiccup came from the woman. Tom looked over at her with worry but, the worry wasn't for her it was for their missing daughter Irina.

"We've searched this entire place." Seeing Tom's distrust he added a list. "We've searched Hare Hill, the marsh, the island the old abandoned Workmen's house, up the Quarry road…"

"The Quarry?"

"Of course." They hadn't really checked but, the old Sheriff didn't have the heart to tell the parents it was too brambly and hardpacked to take a look. "Tom, I know you and your wife are worried but…"

"But, what?" The mans eyes were blazing now.

"But, nothing Tom! It's been over a week, the search parties are growin' less and less, we just don't have the means…"

"We're talking about my daughter!"

"I know but, it's been over a week! Unless she's dead and buried she's not here anymore."

"How can you even…"

"I've called Missing Persons…"

"You mean the nationwide hoax that doesn't do anyting but, hang pictures."

"Tom, let me finnish. We just don't have the means, we've done everything, we've even had dogs out on the trail. Tom we need to admit we can't do this and hand it over to professionals. You can keep lookin' if you want but, I'm goin' home, I've got my children to look after and I can't just call a Nanny when I'm running late."

"How can you just give up? My daughter is out there somewhere and God only knows what happened to her! Irina can't take care of herself out there!"

The Sheriff chuckled, _Irina, wasn't that the girl his daughter had convinced him to take camping, they'd lied and said it was a sleepover, Ivy wasn't the young lady her parents were saying she was_. "Sue, Ivy might surprise."

The woman's went up in flames. "Don't you dare call her that! That's not her name, Irina that's her name!"

Suddenly the word, _runaway_ didn't seem so distant and kidnapped or lost and scared seemed to fly out the window.

The marshland past uneventful, the Sheriff went home along with numerous other who'd just been waiting for someone else to do it first so they didn't look like the moralless ass-hole. That didn't work out very well for them, as soon as one of them left, Sue pelted them with insults. Bringing up everytime she'd helped them even if it was just allowing them to borrow some sugar or look for a missing pet.

The marshland past without much eventfullness but, some members took advantage of being so close to their cars they took the opportunity to sneak off.

Sue grumbled, "Ingrateful bastards."

Tom blinked back his surprise at his wife's sudden taste for curses. Tears were brimming her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and gave a gentle reassuring squeeze, she pushed him away. "I'm going to go check the island." She shoved through the crowd without hesitation.

Tom though about going after her but, he knew she wasn't going there to check for Irina, of course she'd do that too but, she went there to be alone as far away from anyone as she could. So, he let her go alone.

Sue disappeared from sight in the crowd all the while pushing people who were actually trying to help find poor little Irina.

Sue didn't even bother pulling her dress up to cross the water onto the island. Her sandals were sucked mercilessly in the shallow water but, she just pulled her feet out step after step until she reached the small island. The soft dirt held hundreds of cat-like paw prints then in the center, sneaker prints. Irina had been here, why hadn't anyone told her? She sank to her knees, there had never been a field of flowers Irina had come out exploring, sneaking behind her back because that was the only way. Tears stung hotter this time, and she couldn't escape the thought that this had been her fault for not letting Irina be Irina.

"I'm so sorry," She couldn't stop the sobs as they exploded from her mouth. "Irin- Ivy forgive me, oh God, oh God let her come home!"

"What in the name of the Dark Forest is this thing?" The gray furred apprentice jumped out of the way as jaws snapped with earsplitting crack right where Duskpaw had been a second earlier.

"A dog mousebrain!" Flashpaw snapped, "Haven't you see one walking with the twolegs!"

"I got that far! But, I haven't seen one like this before!" Dusk paw growled and jumped out of the way again.

Ivypaw didn't see how the siblings could manage an argument while running, and dodging for their lives. "A tracker." Ivypaw mangaged to yell across her shoulders.

"What's that?" The two other apprentices said almost in unison.

"A dog the twolegs use to track down prey and stuff, like Thunderclan." She managed a quick explanation.

"Speaking of which good thing it's us those other cats wouldn't stand a chance!" Duskpaw bragged, hard to believe he could find something to be proud about at a time like this.

Flashpaw wasn't slow at her response. "They'd be better off then us! They'd have trees to climb and get away, we're stuff running for our lives." That shut Duskpaw up.

"Where are our mentors, I thought they were watching us." Ivypaw managed to yell twisting mid run to get out of the dogs way as it past her up.

This was all three apprentices' first test. Their mentors were supposed to be watching, undected as they hunted.

"Why don't we turn and fight?" Duskpaw couldn't stay quiet for very long.

"'Cause that would be mousebrained!" Flashpaw shot back still sprinting and in the lead.

Ivypaw suddenly remembered back when she was a twoleg, the cats, kittypets that stood up to the dogs weren't bothered but, that may not be the case with dogs trained to track. That's what had happened to Brightheart in Thunderclan, so was the risk worth it?

It was going to have to be. "Duskpaw is right turn around and fight but, don't let it bite you."

"You're crazy but, fine!" Flashpaw spun around and waited.

Ivypaw did the same, and Duskpaw was already attacking.

Teeth flashed white next to him and for a terrifying moment Ivypaw thought he'd been bitten but, gray fur emerged from behind the dog without any traces of red. Ivypaw raced to help Flashpaw gaining distance. She lashed out just as the dog did with his paw, it never connected or at least not that she knew of.

Her mind went blank but, she saw the whirl of land and lake as she was whisked away. A scene began to come into view from the blur. The island, a lone figure sat in the middle soft sobbing rose up from it. "Mom?"

Her mother looked up from where she stood. "Can she see me?"

"In your cat form." Ivypaw reconized the teasing voice of Yellowfang. "And no she can't hear you, we just thought you should get to say goodbye."

Ivypaw could feel the old cat leave though she couldn't see Yellowfang. She stalked up awkwardly to her Mom and sat down in front of her. _Why did Starclan make everything so difficult, she was fine but, saying goodbye seemed like torture, was this Yellowfang's idea of a joke? The answer was probably._

Her mother looked up from where she sat, Ivypaw watched her as she carefully extended an arm to touch the calico she-cat. Ivypaw froze every cat instict she had screamed at her to run but, she didn't want to, not the human part of her anyway and it wasn't like this was real, in that sense.

The hand reached toward her and the cat insticts continued to scream with everything that was inside her. Ivypaw clawed the ground to keep from moving out of her mother's reach. _Maybe she reconized me! _

The hand suddenly lashed out grabbing Ivypaw by the scruff of the neck and pulling her off the ground. Her mother didn't recognize just saw her as the typical stray. The cat in her took over, and she let it before she'd realized what had happened her claws had raked her mother's arm and blood dripped down and Ivypaw realized the scratches were much deeper than she'd intended, if she had intended them.

Her mother tossed her to the ground but, being a cat Ivypaw easily flipped herself over and landed on her feet.

Sue watched the calico cat she'd just thrown down. Those green eyes, Irina's green eyes. As she watched those eyes became filled with hatred and betryal and they weren't cat's eyes anymore they were human and they were her daughters. The betryal was apparent along witht the hatred.

Then the weirdes thing happened. The calico cat disappeard.

_  
Chapter 11 is on the way don't worry


End file.
